Walking among Evil
by dekusdante
Summary: During a run into one of the towns that surrounded Alexandrea, the last thing Crixus expected to find was a group of people who have no knowledge of the end of the world even happening. Against her better judgment Crixis decides to bring the strange group back to Alexandrea not even noticing all the problems the group will cause. Read the first chapter to get a better feel of story


Resident Evil/Walking Dead

Oc/Jake

Romance/Friendship

"Just had to knock over that shelf," I growled out as the air was filled with the idiot that got me in this mess screamed out in agony as the walkers ate him alive.

"Just die already before you attracte more of 'em," I groaned as I pecked up from my hiding place, only to quickly duck back down so that none of them would see me.

Sure it may seem cold hearted to you but to me it was just a way of life know a'days, ever since the world ended and became over run by walkers.

Releasing another sigh as the yelling finally died down. "About freaking time I groaned out before lying down flat on the ground so that I can see under the car so that I would know how many walkers were still around.

"Dang it," I groan once I saw that a small horde was present. 'I really freaking hate that guy know.'

Moving so that my back was once again pressed against car as I tightened my grip on both my bat and my bag of goods for the group.

"I have to get back to Rick and the others before they send out a search party," I grumbled as I glared down at the ground before I saw movement not to far in front of me.

Keeping my head down but moving my eyes upward towards a building 4 buildings away were I saw a flash of a person who I was positive wasn't a walker looking at me from the roof. Slowly raising my head to meet the person's stare as best as I could since the distance was too greet & waved.

It was then that I saw the figure leave out of sight before returning with a few more people.

"I wonder what they are taking about," I wondered quietly before I was reminded about my not so little problem as I hear one of the walkers bump into the car I was hiding behind. Seeing no other way out of this I grabbed all my things while shoving my bat into my back and pulled out my revolver and ran from my hiding place, dodging ever walker that came near me.

Deciding that for the time being to avoid the building that held the people in it since the last time me and my group trusted someone they either tried to kill us or eat us. While finalizing my decision when I ran into the building closest to me while making sure to place as many things I could between me and the walkers I was glad to finally take a breather on the third floor in one of its 4 rooms closest to the front so that I can see when the coast was clear.

"What a day this turned out to be," I muttered as I pushed myself into the corner of the room and wrapped my arms around my knees as I leaned my head against the wall.

Feeling the day's activites finally taking hold of me causing my eyes to feel heavy, which eventually lead to me passing out with my final thoughts of everyone back at Alexandrea being worried.

Snapping my eyes open, the first thing I noticed was the afternoon sunlight that came through the windows of the room I was in.

"Dang, I'm really late," I groaned out with a stretch as I wonder what caused me to wake up since I usually slept for more then 10 hours.

*Creak* After hearing that sound my whole body froze, as I heard the sound of foot steps, that is what woke me up & if I listened even harder I could hear people's whispers.

Moving quietly and quickly I hid behind a couple of desks that was on the other side of the room were the door was located.

Holding my breath as I tightened my hold on my revolver as my heart pounded in my ears as I saw the door knob begin to turn before being pushed open gently.

"Is the kid in there," asked a womans voice as a large muscular man in a weird army uniform and a machine gun of some kind causing me to erase the idea of fighting my way out. Watching in a panic as more people filled the room I know that it wouldn't be long before they spotted me. It was then as if someone heard my paniced thoughts did one of them turned and looked me right in the eye. It was a woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a look of concern which caused me to freeze up even more since know a days a person showing compation to anyone that isn't in their group was as good as dead.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," she told me which caused everyone else to turn in my direction with a flashlight blinding me a little causing me to whimper.

"Lights off you guys," she hissed before turning her attention back to me.

"Who are you?" I asked while standing my ground the best I could as I kept eye contact with the woman.

"My name is Helena, what's yours?" she answered before throwing in a question of her own.

"Crixus, my parents were into greek and roman history," I answered while avoiding eye contact in embarassment as I shift my weight around.

"Can you tell us what city we are in?" A handsome man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes asked which caused me to turn my attention to him.

"Can't really say I mean since the world became over run by the walkers people just been wondering around looking for a place thats safe," I answered as looked him in the eyes, which is a habit I've had my whole life.

"Wait, the whole world is infected?" A pure blond haired woman with short hair and blue eyes asked in shock which reflected on the others' faces.

"Well, yeah. The world went to hell 5 years ago," I confirmed while looking at them like they were crazy cause everyone know this. 'Must be drugs or something,' I thought as I continued ot look at them in disbelief.

"Wait 5 years ago! That's impossible e...everything was just fine 2 days ago," I short man with piercings on his face and a mo-hawk on his head stated as he turned to look at a tall man with dark brown shaggy hair and a frown on his face.

"Look I have no idea what your talking about, but I have to get back to my group. Usually I don't do this but since they also sent me to find more survivers. So if you want to talk about all this can we please do it in a safer place," I pleaded as I grabbed my bag and my bat while placing my revolver in my coat pocket.

"It maybe the best cource of action if what the kid says is true," the tall muscular man from before agreed while turning his attention to the dirty blond haired man who noded his head in agreement.

Nodding my head I made a move towards the door with my bat ready, not even bothering to see if they were following me since I had no time to waste.

"So, what's the rest of you guys names?" I asked after we made it out of the walker infested town and down the high-way that leads to Alexandrea.

"You already know my name," Helena said with a smile.

"My name is Leon, its nice to meet you," The handsome dirty blond said with a nod.

"Chris," the tall muscular man said with a kind small smile before the short man with the mo-hawk happily came up to me next.

"Hey, I'm JD and this is my 'Sasha' but everyone just calls him Buddy," he said while gesturing towards the tall man with the shaggy brown hair and the frown.

"Hi, Sherry Birkins," the blond female told me while shaking my hand with a kind smile on her face, tho it was then that I noticed the red head with the shaved head, blue eyes, and a large scar going across one of his eyes.

"The name's Jake," he said which caused my heart to feel a little funny causing me to pause a little.

"Know thats all out the way, lets get a move on. Trust me you would thing the walkers were something to worry about," I said while mumbled as I tightened my grip on my bat, while ignoring the looks I got from my last statement.

As we got closer I couldn't help but wonder how my group will handle more people showing up.

'Hopefully it isn't to bad,' I thought while releasing a tired sigh as we walked down the high-way as the heat glared on.

Hope you like my little mash up, anyway please review and I will try to have another chapter by next week or within this week. :D


End file.
